Show Off
by may.hiccks
Summary: Guess who got the most fans in the title for heartthrob? I'll give you a hint. His name is Dustin Star, & when Austin finds out, he's prepared to take him down ;D
1. Chapter 1

**AUSTIN AND ALLY FANFICTION .**

**"SHOW OFF"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 1 .**

**"PROLOUGE ."**

Austin's POV.

"You're not going to believe this!" I came inside Sonic Boom and layed the latest issue of a teen magazine in front of the desk, for Ally to see.

"Oh my God! Taylor Lautner's newest photoshoot?" she took the magazine and stared at the cover.

"What? No! It says right there in green letters: Dustin Star. The newest heartthrob?" I pointed at the picture of a brunnette guy with green eyes.

"Dustin Star? I never heard of him." she looked at the picture.

"Doesn't it almost sound like Austin Moon?"

"Austin, that doesn't mean he's trying to ruin your reputation." she sighed and gave the magazine back.

"Oh really? Check this out..." I opened the page and read out loud. "Dustin's newest song writer, Holly Dayson, are recording a new video every week for Dustin's fans to watch!"

"Holly what!" Ally took the magazine from me.

"This sounds too creepy." I stated.

"Guess who got a job at the book store!" Trish came in, wearing some nerdy glasses and holding a big false book. "It's a really nice job, actually."

"Congrats, Trish." Dez came inside holding a pickle.

"Don't talk to me." she quickly responded. "Austin, you didn't payed for that magazine."

"Here you go Ally, I bought you a pickle." Dez happily handed Ally her favorite snack.

"Trish, have you heard about this Dustin Star?" Ally asked, giving the magazine back to her friend.

"Oh my gosh, I love him! He's my new ringtone." Trish played a catchy song that sounded alot like "Break Down The Walls."

"You got to be kidding me!" I roared in desperation.

"Calm down, if it trully bothers you, maybe you should try to see this guy and talk about it." Trish shrugged. "I have to go guys, I left the store by itself for more than an hour, I wonder if anyone else decided to take free books or magazines." she left the store.

"Ally if you're not gonna eat your pickle, I'll eat it." Dez took a bite out of it.

"You know, thats actually not a bad idea." I nodded.

"I know, usually I don't like pickles very much." Dez continued.

"No, I meant, go see where this guy lives, and just go talk to him. I'm sure he'll know who I am, I mean, who doesn't know who I am?" I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUSTIN AND ALLY FANFICTION .**

**"SHOW OFF"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 2 .**

**"BLIND DATE ."**

"Did you figure out his address?" I asked Bill, a cyber freak that lived next to my grandma's house.

He slowly turned around and faced me. "Do I look like a stalker to you?"

"No, but you look like a smart person." I smiled friendly.

"How smart?"

"Smart enough to figure out where he lives."

"He's located in San Diego. Poway, to be exact." he printed out the address and handed it to me.

"Awesome, thanks."

"Did you forgot our deal?" he reminded me as I was about to leave.

"Yes, I'll tell Ally to see you at six." I rolled my eyes and ran to Sonic Boom.

-"Ally, you got a sec?" I held the door open for a nice lady as I came in.

"Not now, Austin. I'm busy working."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you we're busy at six."

She stopped what she was doing and smiled at me. "Why? Is there something important going on?"

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go out." I shrugged and sat on the table.

She was about to say something when Trish came in. "Guess who got a job at the comic store?"

"What happened at the book store?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Some books we're stolen, so they fired me."

"I'm so sorry Trish." Ally put up a sign on the cash register reading "10 Min Break"

"It's alright, I didn't liked that place anyways." she shrugged and took the paper from me. "What is this?"

"I got a guy to give me Dustin's address. I want you guys to come with me." I explained.

"Austin, Poway is hours away from here! Besides, we don't have any money." Ally explained.

"Hey guys! Check out my new camera!" Dez walked in and took a picture of us.

"It's awesome!" Ally smiled.

"Yeah, it would of looked better if Trish wasn't there." he showed us the picture.

"Do you want to get hurt?" Trish growled.

"Hey, Austin, can I talk to you for a moment." Dez quickly pulled me aside.

"Whats up?"

"I kind of need help with something."

"What is it?" I smirked. Dez was pretty smart, what could he need help with?

"Girls."

I froze for a moment. "Girls?"

"Yeah, I been chatting with this chick for a few days, and she wants to come and meet me."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Because, I told her I was like you! You know, real cool, and smooth with the ladies."

"Alright, don't say 'smooth' please. It makes me think of yogurt." I laughed.

"See? You're a cool guy to talk to, while I'm just some...nerdy kid that only annoys them. For example, Trish."

"Trish only hates you because you're too mean with her. You have to learn how to be more friendly to them. For example, Ally." I said her name out loud.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm totally nice with her, I hooked her up with this really nice guy today named Bill."

"You what?" she gasped.

"Oh, yeah, I hooked you up with a really nice guy today named Bill." I smiled.

"Austin, why would you do that!" she roared.

"The only way I could get Dustin's address was to ask him, and he only wanted to do me the favor if he dated you."

"Oh, please don't tell me he's a geeky kid that lives next to our school." Trish closed her eyes for a while.

I thought about it, my nana's house was close to our school. "No?"

"Austin, he's been stalking Ally for more than a decade!"

"Wow, really?" I crossed my arms, smirking. "Interesting..."

"NO!" Ally cried. "Not interesting! He has some serious problems, and I don't want to go on a date with him!"

"A deal is a deal, Ally." I shrugged.

"But I didn't made the deal, YOU did. So I don't know HOW you're going to do it, but I'm not going. I'm not!" she left upstairs.

-"I hate you." she said silently as we faced the outside of the theatre.

"It's only two hours, then, it's over." I assured her.

"Will you be there the whole time?"

"Of course, as promised. If he tries anything snotty, text me and I'll break in and take you away." I smiled.

"Hey Ally." Bill came up, looking like a huge nerd with his glasses and a tux.

"Who wears a tux to a movie date?" I laughed a little.

"Hi Bill." Ally looked down.

"Have fun guys, but not too much fun, you know It's dark in there!" I called as they left inside.

"Are you still going to help me?" Dez showed up next to me all of a sudden that I jumped.

"What time does this girl want to meet you?"

"In 30 minutes."

"Alright, let's go find Trish."

"What?"

"Just trust me." I rolled my eyes and pulled him to the comic store.

"Thanks for buying!" Trish smiled at the guys that came out. "Ugh, you're here." she looked at Dez.

"Hi Trish, I was wondering if you could help us with something." I smiled a little.

"You know, I would, but you said "us" and I don't help redheads." she smiled playfully.

"The truth is, I need help with girls." Dez admitted. "& you're the closest to a girl we could find."

I stepped on his foot and he quickly changed it to, "I mean, you're the only girl I can trust with these things. Besides Ally."

I nodded, and she looked at him with a dissapointed smile. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Alright, so the first thing you have to do to approach a girl, is to wave calmly...like this." Trish waved at Dez. We we're outside the theatre, I was sitting down, waiting for a text from Ally, while Trish was helping my friend out for his blind date.

Dez smiled and accidentally slapped her.

"Okay, you know what! Austin, he's useless." she crossed her arms.

I was about to respond, when Ally texted me saying she needed help.

"Hold that thought." I ran inside the theatre and catched Ally, running out of the room.

"Whats wrong?" I stopped her as she breath heavily.

"I can't do this." she covered her mouth.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"He kissed me!" she sobbed. For a strange reason, I got the urge to go inside the room and make a scene; but instead, I padded her back and pulled out a wig that I knew I was going to use later today.

"What is that?" she uncovered her mouth for a bit, only to gasp.

"Relax, not only is this date over, but so is he." I put on the wig, wrongly I guess, since Ally decided to help me fix it.

"Second seat to the left." she instructed, "Thanks Austin." she smiled, and I went inside the room.

**ALLY'S POV .**

I went inside the girl's bathroom to gargle with hot water, suddenly, Trish came inside, sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I never seen her cry before.

"I'm fine, I just got something in my eye..."

"That's the lamest excuse ever, did someone do something to you?"

"NO!" she grabbed a paper towel. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I told you, it was nothing. Aren't you supposed to be on your date?"

"Austin took care of it. Not sure if his plan will go well."

"Why?" she sniffed.

"He was wearing a wig."

She gave me a weird look and I nodded.

"Guys! I need help!" Dez came inside. As soon as an old lady finished washing her hands, she went and slapped him, then ran outside.

"Dez, this is the girls bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares? My date is here! I can't go!"

"Just go over and say hi." Trish crossed her arms.

"I cant, please, you guys gotta help me." he begged.

"Fine. Just go hide somewhere else!" I walked outside to look for this mystery girl.

What I saw kind of shocked me, this girl was gorgeous, black straight hair, glowing green eyes, and an amazing taste on fashion. She looked lost.

"Her name is Linda." Dez pointed.

"She's horrible." Trish went inside the bathroom.

**AUSTIN'S POV .**

"There you are, Ally!" Bill pulled me next to him. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah, here I am!" I tried impersonating Ally's girly voice.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know...girl stuff, hehe." I pulled out a bottle of pepper spray I stole from my mom this morning. I wondered if that thing actually works.

"Well, the movie is almost ending, wanna make out until everyone's gone?" he offered.

"No no no...thats bad." I tried really hard not to barf.

"Shhh!" some guys in the back hushed us.

"C'mon, Ally..." he leaned over and I quickly tried spraying him, problem was, the bottle was facing the other way and I sprayed myself.

"MY EYES!" I screamed, standing up.

I got the feeling the lights went on, and Bill pulled out my wig. "Austin?"

"What? Austin? No, it's Ally!" I tried running away. "I have to go, take care!"

"Austin, whats wrong with you?" he chased me.

"Move!" I warned whoever was in front of me, I couldnt see anything, and my eyes were burning like heck.

**ALLY'S POV .**

"Excuse me, are you Linda?" I came up to Dez' incredibly pretty friend.

"Oh, call me Holly." she insisted.

"Holly." I nodded. "Are you looking for Dez?"

"Why, yes, do you know where he is?" she looked worried.

I took a peek at the girl's bathroom and saw Dez telling me to shut up.

"He couldn't make it, he got a terrible cold, and, and couldn't come. He said he was sorry." I couldn't believe I lied.

"Oh...that's fine." she looked down.

"MOVE!" a familiar voice yelled, and as soon as I turned around, Austin tripped and fell on top of me.

"You're dead!" Bill pulled him and threw a fist. Austin quickly blocked it and pushed him away to help me stand up.

"What's going on?" Holly gasped.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have no idea!" I laughed awkwardly.

"This isn't over, Moon." Bill warned, and left.

Security came over and guided us to go outside.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best." Austin pleaded.

"Oh gosh, you're Austin Moon!" Holly smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Always nice to meet a fan."

"Oh, I'm not a fan. I was just smiling because my partner and I read about your small fame in Malibu all the time!"

"Excuse me?" Austin smirked.

"I'll have you know, Austin is more famous than whoever your client is!" Trish came out, pulling Dez with her.

"Dez?" Holly crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I was too nervous to say hi. Hi." he closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Austin asked me, I shrugged.

"I'll tell you what's going on. My name is Holly Dayson. I'm Dustin Star's songwriter." Holly introduced herself. "I had no idea Dez worked with you guys, so I'm afraid to say I can't date you anymore, Dez." she smiled, as if nothing happened. "Nice to meet you all, and Austin, if I we're you. I'd give up. You're good...but I mean, you're not as great as Dustin." she left all of us jaw-dropped.

"I told you she was horrible." Trish shrugged.

"There goes my chance of having a girlfriend." Dez sighed.

"Austin, don't listen to her." I tried cheering him up.

"I'll be right back." he chased her.

**AUSTIN'S POV.**

"Not good enough, huh?" I asked her as soon as she stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just honest." she winked.

"Well, I just don't know why you're trying to run over me. What did I ever do to you? Theres enough fans for both of us. I'm not looking to pick a fight."

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" she crossed her arms and got closer."This is Hollywood we're talking about. One of you guys has to be on top, and I'm afraid that, I am very competitive when it comes to this."

"I can get competitive too."

"Why don't you prove it? In a week from now, there's going to be a concert for charity in San Diego, since I'm nice, I'll pay your trip for you and your...friends. Perform at that concert and we'll see who's better."

"You're on."

"Can't wait to see you, then." she gave me a flirty, yet evil, smile.

I gulped. Why did I agree to this?


End file.
